


Touch

by Joe_Reaves



Category: Empire Records (1995)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-08
Updated: 2010-04-08
Packaged: 2017-10-08 19:11:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/78651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe_Reaves/pseuds/Joe_Reaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angsty thoughts during sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch

His touch is like a brand on my skin. I always thought that was a romantic cliché, but on nights like this, it's true. My skin burns wherever he touches and I know I'll be able to feel the ghost of his touch for days. I half expect there to be some sign, some mark left behind to show I belong to him, that he's claimed me as his, but there isn't. He's too careful to leave bruises. I wish there was, though. I wish there would be some proof that I didn't dream this when I wake up alone.


End file.
